Masa Orientasi Sekolah
by Akita Rei
Summary: Naruko masuk SMP! Makin hari, makin semangaat aja buat matrikulasi. Tapi... apa Naruko masih aja semangat waktu di-MOS? Dan... kayak gimana sih, MOS di SMPnya Naruko? Semuanya ada di dalam!


Hai, Minna-sama! Rei-chan datang lagi buat publish fic baruu! Ditengah kesibukan anak-anak kelas 7 yang lagi banyak-banyaknya tugas... masiih aja aku bisa bikin fic... #apasih  
>Yaudah! Kita mulai saja fic-nya!<br>Oiya. Lupa. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!** artinya, kalo ngerasa nggak suka sama fic ini, tinggalin aja. Tapi kalo yang penasaran, _**Happy Reading**_, ya!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship(+ sedikit Romance dan mungkin... Tragedy?)**

**Warning: Kayaknya OOC, terdiri dari beberapa chapter(tapi gak akan panjang-panjang amat), mungkin AU, mungkin ada typo(s), aneh, abal, authornya newbie, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, gak jelas, ide pasaran, dan yang lainnya.**

**Summary: Naruko masuk SMP! Makin hari, makin semangaat aja buat matrikulasi. Tapi... apa Naruko masih aja semangat waktu di-MOS? Dan... kayak gimana sih, MOS di SMPnya Naruko? Semuanya ada di dalam!**

**.  
>.<strong>

_**Naruko POV**_

Hari ini adalah hari Senin! Hari dimana aku, menjalani Masa Orientasi Sekolah atau MOS seperti yang biasa dilakukan murid-murid yang baru masuk SMP, seperti aku. Yang yaa kau tau, seperti itulah! Disuruh membawa yang aneh-aneh, memakai pakaian yang... ngg... begitulah, dibentak-bentak, dihukum, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, taukah kamu? Kalau MOS yang aku jalani ini, sama seperti yang lainnya! Dan... hey! Biarpun sama, namun... MOSku ini... menyisakan kenangan dibalik kekesalan pada kakak kelas. Eh! Kau mau tau gimana MOS di sekolahku? Kalau mau, duduklah yang tenang. Biar aku ceritakan semuanya!

**.  
>.<strong>

**Masa Orientasi Sekolah  
>Created by: Devangel Heavaell<br>. **

**Chapter 1: Persiapan MOS(bagian 1)**

**.  
>.<strong>

Oke. Kalau biasanya, MOS itu dilakukan sekitar satu minggu, aku hanya menjalani MOS selama dua hari. Tapi itu bukan berarti selebihnya aku tidak menjalaninya! Bukan begitu! Hanya saja, MOS di sekolahku cuma dua hari dan selebihnya adalah perkenalan dengan guru dan pemberian materi yang akan diajarkan nanti alias _matrikulasi_. Yaa kalau dihitung semuanya, menjadi hampir satu bulan! Matrikulasinya emang lama, sih! Baik. Aku akan mulai ceritanya dari dua hari sebelum MOS. Di hari Sabtu, setelah matrikulasi.

Hari Sabtu saat itu, suasanya di kelompok belajar _Tsunade_(?) yang letaknya di kelas 7-5 kini ramai. Iya. Ramai. Kok bisa? Tentu saja karena anak-anak kelompok ini termasuk aku, sedang main... '_Aku Bilang'_. Baru dengar permainan seperti itu? Hmm... permainannya itu saangat menyenangkan! Kata kuncinya adalah '_aku bilang'_. Jadi, kalo ada yang gerak tanpa dapet perintah '_aku bilang'_, dia harus nyanyi! Gitu!

Kali ini, yang ngasih perintahnya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, teman satu kelompokku. Dan yang diperintahnya adalah aku, Namikaze Naruko dan Yamanaka Ino! Hanya kami. Karenaa yaa... cuma kami yang bisa gila-gilaan di kelas. Lainnya itu pada kalem. Anggun gitu. Pokoknya begitulah!

"Aku bilang, semuanya duduk!" Hinata mengeluarkan perintahnya. Kami berempat pun duduk di lantai. Kami gak takut rok kami kotor karena lantainya bersih. Tiap hari, kami pel itu lantai. Oh bukan! Bukan! Bukan karena kami cinta kebersihan dan kami amat rajin, bukan karena itu! Tapi karena kami takut diomelin panjang lebar sama kakak kelas lagi. Lagi? Iya, 'lagi'. Kami sekelompok pernah diomelin panjang kali lebar kali tinggi kuadrat sama kakak kelas gara-gara ada satu sampah bekas penghapus di lantai. Cuma gara-gara itu, kami diomeeeelin!

"Berdiri!" perintah Hinata lagi. Ino pun berdiri. Dan... "Naaah! Ino kalaaah!" kata aku sambil menunjuk Ino. Loh? Kok kalah? Ya iyalah! Dalam perintahnya, Hinata nggak nyelipin '_kata aku'_. Maka otomatis Ino kalah dan Ino harus nyanyi!

"E-eh... iya juga, ya..." gumam Ino sambil berjalan ke dekat papan tulis. Ke depan kelas maksudnya. "Okay! Ino nyanyi, yah!" teriakku keras. Mungkin kedengaran sampai kelas 9 yang ada di lantai bawah seberang lapangan. Oiya. Di sekolahku ini ada 2 gedung berbeda yang nyambung(?). Gedung 1 dan 2. Mengelilingi lapangan sekolah. Gedung 1 punya 3 lantai. Lantai 1 buat kelas 8, lantai 2 buat kelas 7, dan lantai 3 buat lab-lab gitu. Gedung 2 punya 2 lantai. Lantai 1 buat kelas 9, lantai 2 buat aula. Gitu.

"Okay! Aku nyanyi, nih! Dengerin, yah!" kata Ino lalu menarik nafas. "Ayam ayam ayam bebek! Bebek bebek bebek ayam! Ayam diayam bebek(?)! Bebek dibebek ayam! Ayam bebek! Ayam-bebekan!" Ino bernyanyi dengan sangat semangat. Sampai-sampai dia muter-muter waktu lagi nyanyi. Lucu, loh! Dan akhirnya, semuanya pun ketawa ngakak liat Ino barusan. Kemudian...

"Hoy! Ada pengumuman!"

Yaah... kakak kelas dateng ke kelas... kami pun segera duduk di tempat kami masing-masing. Duduk manis dan memperhatikan 3 orang kakak kelas kami yang kini ada di depan kelas. 3 kakak kelas di kelas kami ini, unik-unik. Hah? Unik? Iya! Unik! Ada cowok yang rambutnya kayak mangkok kebalik, yang rambutnya kayak kuping panda, juga ada yang rambutnya persis kayak pantat ayam! Pasti tau kan, siapa aja mereka? Yap! Kak Lee, Kak Tenten dan Kak Sasuke. Mereka adalah kakak kelas yang membimbing kami dari awal. Sebenernya, mereka ini lucu-lucu... kocak, ramah, biarpun ada juga yang... umm... gimana, ya... dingin-dingin gitudeh! Juga ada yang... gimana-gimanaaa gitu. Ada juga yang pendiem, anggun gimana-gimana gitu.

"Ada pengumuman, nanti Senin, kalian masuk Masa Orientasi. Dan kalian tau apa artinya? Selamat datang di masa-masa sulit(?) siswa baru. Segalanya yang harus kalian bawa hari Senin nanti, bakal aku sebutin. Gak akan ditulis. Denger?" Kak Tenten, satu-satunya kakak kelas cewe yang lagi di kelas kami, nanya. Dia juga yang paling ramah diantara semuanya. Tapi... nggak tau kenapa, ya... kok sekarang ini, Kak Tenten jadi lebih 'dingin'... jadi lebih dapet kesan galak judes gitu, sih...

"Denger, Kaaak!" kami pun menjawab Kak Tenten seperti biasanya.

"Oke. Dengerin baik-baik dan CATET! Buat menu makan siang hari Senin nanti, kalian harus bawa; makanan bodoh, satu ikat monyet, ayam rebus dalam cangkang, cacing hijau dalam air, _sister sweet 'less sugar'_, _magnetic cassava_, biskuit ratusan lapis, dan kebun dalam dunia lembek. Semua makanan, HARUS dikasih nama. Dan besok, kalian wajib bawa papan nama prisma. Bikin sendiri. Hurufnya, harus kapital. Ketebalan huruf harus 1 cm. Di-_bold!_ Tinggi hurufnya harus 6 cm. Panjangnya 30 cm, lebarnya 10 cm. Pake karton putih. Juga bawa tanaman, tiap orang bawa tanaman. Kalian juga bawa buku yang disampul warna merah dan di depannya ada foto Tsunade(?)! Ada yang mau ditanyain?" jelas Kak Tenten panjang lebar. Ngomongnya juga... euh! Cepet! Kayak lagi ngobrol gitu... eh bukan... kayak gimana, yah... ah susah, dah!

"Ada, Kak!" Hinata mengangkat tangannya. Hendak bertanya.

"Nanya apa?" tanya Kak Tenten agak... agak... umm... mungkin ketus, ya?

"Gimana dengan _dandanan_-nya, Kak?" tanya Hinata mengabaikan nada suara Kak Tenten yang terkesan ogah-ogahan jawabnya.

"Ah iya... _dandanan_. Nanti Senin, kalian masih pakai baju putih-merah. Karena warna khas kelas ini merah, jadi... untuk cowok! Kalian pakai dasi kupu-kupu dari pita merah, sabuk dari pita merah, dan tali sepatu dari pita merah! Untuk dasi kupu-kupu dan sabuk, kalian pake' pita yang 3 cm. Kalo yang tali sepatu, pake' yang 1 cm. Buat cewek, nih! Yang rambutnya panjang, kalian rambutnya dikepang dua, kepangannya di bawah kuping, pake' ikat kepala merah. Semua ikatannya pake pita merah yang 3 cm. Buat yang rambutnya pendek, kalian pake' ikat kepala merah, sabuk dari pita merah, dan tali sepatu dari pita merah. Buat ikat kepala sama sabuk, pita yang 3 cm. Tali sepatu yang 1 cm. Ngerti?" Kak Tenten jelasin lagi. Kali ini juga cepet! Malah lebih cepet dari yang tadi!

"Ngerti, Kak!" kata kami semua kompak.

"Ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan?" nah! Kali ini, Kak Sasuke yang bicara. Bicaranya Kak Sasuke, nggak secepet Kak Tenten. Soalnya seantero sekolah tau kalo Kak Sasuke itu orangnya kalem dan... mungkin terkesan jutek kali, yaa?

"Ada, Kak!" Ino ngangkat tangan. Mau nanya. Kak Sasuke ngangguk. Tandanya siap buat jawab Ino.

"Umm... kalau yang rambutnya panjang digimanain, Kak?" tanya Ino. Kak Sasuke, yang sedari tadi duduk sambil... ngapain, ya... menatap keluar, mungkin? Kini menatap Ino dengan tatapan dingin. "Kamu nggak denger kata Kak Tenten tadi? Kuping kamu kemana, sih?" kata Kak Sasuke sambil menatap Ino. Duh! Kalo aku yang ditatap... aku nggak bisa bayangin gimana rasanya... yang pasti, aku tau kalau sekarang Ino _shock_! Ah... _boro-boro_ Ino... aku aja yang duduknya jauh dari Ino udah keringat dingin... apalagi dia? Dalem, deh! DALEM!

"Kamu tanya aja sama temen-temenmu yang kupingnya masing berfungsi aja," komentar Kak Lee, dingin. Aneh juga sih, ternyata Kak Lee bisa dingin juga, padahal aku kira Kak Lee itu humoris garing permanen. Eh ternyata...

"Nih! Dengerin semuanya, ya!" sekarang, Kak Tenten yang tadi buka-buka buku catetan yang dibawanya, kini bicara lagi.

"Di tengah-tengah buku kalian yang nanti disampul merah, kalian bikin daftar untuk 250 siswa! Buat jadi 5 kolom! Nomer, nama, asal sekolah, kelas dan tanda tangan. Itu untuk teman-teman seangkatan kalian dari kelas-kelas lain. Abis itu... kalian buat 57 buat OSIS! Bikin 5 kolom, isinya nomer, nama, jabatan, kelas dan tanda tangan. Dan terakhir... kalian bikin buat 100 guru! Isinya... nomer, nama, jabatan, tanda tangan. Itu aja. Sekarang, pulang!" kata Kak Tenten, cepet. Untungnya aku bisa nangkep arah pembicaraan Kak Tenten tadi.

Setelah kakak-kakak kelas pembimbing kami yang tadi mendadak 'judes' ini pergi, kami pun ikut pergi keluar dari kelas.

Aku berpikir... 'ada apa dengan kakak-kakak kelas kami? Apa mereka salah makan? Atau... mereka lagi _dapet_, jadinya aneh gini? Eh! Tapi... Kak Lee sama Kak Sasuke gak mungkin _dapet_, kan? Ah sudahlah! Lama-lama aku jadi _sweatdrop_ deh...

Sambil mikirin apa yang terjadi pada kakak kelas, aku berjalan pelan. Kelasku ini ada di lantai tiga. Harus dua kali turun tangga. Ya... aku tau kalo turun tangga sambil ngelamun itu bahaya banget! Resikonya itu... pertama, salah nginjek tangga. Kedua, nabrak tembok. Dan ketiga–

–BRUK!–

Auch... sakit... dan yang ketiga adalah... ya kayak gini! Nabrak orang! Eh... tunggu nabrak orang?

"Aaah... maaf ya, dek! Nggak sengaja..."

'Hee? 'Dek'? Waduh... jangan-jangan...' kataku dalam hati sambil memperhitungkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Haloo? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" orang yang tadi aku tabrak, jongkok. Nyamain tinggi sama aku yang sekarang duduk gara-gara jatoh tadi. Pengen tau siapa yang aku tabrak, aku iseng liat bajunya dulu. Dan... bajunya... ya ampun. C-celana biru panjang, saku baju bertulisan OSIS... _oh my god_... nabrak kakak kelas... mampus aku... gimana ini...

"H-hey! Nggak apa-apa, kan? Maaf, aku nggak sengaja!" Kakak kelas yang aku tabrak tadi, megang tangan aku dan narik tangan aku. Ngebantuin buat berdiri. "Ma-makasih, kak!" kata aku berterimakasih. Mencoba untuk sopan biar nggak diomelin.

"Ah iya! Sama-sama. Oiya. Namamu siapa?" tanya dia sambil tersenyum. Aku lihat wajahnya. Kok mirip sama aku, ya? Rambutnya sama-sama kuning, bedanya sih cuma di bagian panjang rambut doang. Kulit, sama-sama kecoklatan. Iris, sama-sama biru... nyaris sama... melihat kakak kelas itu tersenyum, aku ikut senyum. Yah... seperti tadi. Mencoba untuk sopan.

"Naruko. Naruko Namikaze! Kakak sendiri? Kok rasanya aku belom pernah liat kakak, ya?" jawabku semangat. Kakak itu kayaknya nyengir deh, sekarang... aneh, deh...

"Aku... Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki. Yah... wajar, lah kalo belom liat... aku nggak kebagian jadi pendamping adik kelas~ dan... salam kenal, ya! Naruko -_chan_! Nanti Senin siapin mental, ya! Daah!"

Diapun berlari ke lantai yang lebih tinggi. Ternyata namanya Naruto. Kak Naruto. Hey! Kok namanya hampir sama kayak namaku, ya? Naruto... Naruko? Dan... ternyata Kak Naruto baik juga... moga aja bisa akrab, ah!

Akupun meneruskan jalanku. Berjalan pelan sambil memikirkan Kak Naruto. Walaupun cuma liat wajahnya sekilas, tapi... gambarnya nempel banget di kepalaku. Cakep...–EH! Apa tadi? Cakep? Euh... ya... emang, sih... Kak Naruto cakep, ramah... dan dari wajahnya yang aku liat sekilas tadi... keliatan dewasa, tegas, baik dan lembut secara bersamaan... ah sudahlah! Daripada mikirin Kak Naruto terus, mendingan aku mikirin _menu makan siang buat Senin_ aja...

**.  
>.<strong>

Sesampainya aku dirumah, aku buru-buru mandi, ganti baju, minta uang dan pergi ke supermarket terdekat sambil bawa buku catatan yang berisi _daftar menu_.

Menunya adalah: makanan bodoh, satu sisir monyet, ayam rebus dalam cangkang, cacing hijau dalam air, _sister sweet 'less sugar'_, _magnetic cassava_, biskuit ratusan lapis, dan kebun dalam dunia lembek. Aneh-aneh ya? Sambil jalan, aku mikirin _apa yang dimaksud_ dengan nama-nama aneh tadi.

Hmm... makanan bodoh? Apaan, sih? Ada yang tau? Nggak tau? Oke! Kita lewat aja. Satu sisir monyet? Hah? Emangnya monyet suka sisir-sisir rambut? Lewat! Ayam rebus dalam cangkang? Apa... ayam direbus dimasukin telor gitu? Ato–EH! Ayam dimasukin telor? Tentu saja! Telor rebus! Satu sudah kudapatkan. Terus... apa lagi, ya? Cacing hijau dalam air? Apa... cacing dicat ijo terus dimasukin plastik penuh air gitu? Dih... jijik! Ini kan menu makanan... lewat aja... _sister sweet less sugar_? Apaan lagi, nih! Apa aku _translate_ dulu aja gitu, ya? Jadinya _teh manis rendah gula_? Eh! Teh manis rendah gula? ITU DIA! Tinggal bikin teh manis, terus dikasih tulisan _'less sugar'_ gitu! Hahaa! Dikit lagii~ hmm... _magnetic cassava_? Kentang magnetik? Aneh-aneh aja... lewat! Biskuit ratusan lapis... oh iya! Wafer Tengok(?)! Terus... kebun... dalam dunia lembek? Pudding buah, ya?

Oke! Sebagian sudah ditemukan! Sisanya, gampang~ dan mari kita belanjaa! Bahan yang harus dibeli adalah; telur buat direbus dirumah, teh celup, wafer Tengok, sama... umm... yang pudding buah itu kok rasanya aku kurang gimana-gimanaa gitu. Ah sudahlah, ntar aja nanyain temen. Masih ada besok, lah! Ngomong-ngomong... kira-kira Kak Naruto lagi ngapain ya, sekarang?

_**End Naruko POV**_

**.  
>.<strong>

_**Naruto POV**_

Halo semuanya! Aku Naruto Uzumaki dari kelas 9-2. Seorang pengurus OSIS yang sekarang lagi dalam masa _ngemos_ adek kelas. Yah... seperti yang kau tau... aku ini lagi dalam masa ngemos. DAN! Asal tau aja, ya... ngemos adek kelas itu nggak segampang yang dikira. Gak segampang keliatannya yang tinggal cuma ngasih perintah aneh-aneh dan bentak-bentak adek kelas doang... nggak... nggak gitu. Jadi pengurus OSIS yang ngemos itu susah! Ribet! Rese'! Nyebelin, dah! Loh? Nyebelin? Rese'? Ribet? Kok bisa? Ya bisa, lah! Nih, ya... jadi OSIS itu... ribetnya adalah... harus kreatif! Kenapa? Ya iyalah! Jadi pengurus OSIS itu harus kreatif bikin ini-itu, kayak _menu makan siang_ yang aneh itu, pengurus OSIS yang mikirinnya! Juga _dandanan _MOSnya juga OSIS yang mikirin. Rese'nya... kalo ada adek kelas yang bandel! Pasti dia gak tau kalo dia nggak nurut, OSIS yang dihukum! Nyebelinnya... anak-anak lain kan pada libur, tuh... nah ini? Nge-MOS, coba?

Oh-kay! Lupakan saja semua omelan-omelan gak pentingku tadi. Yang jelas, aku cuma mau bilang... _aku beruntung_!

He? Beruntung? Katanya tadi rese, ribet, nyebelin. Kok sekarang malah beruntung?

Iya! Beruntung! Tau nggak? Tadi siang, aku ketemu sama seorang cewek yang... ah! Imut dah pokoknya! Dia tuh kelas 7 sekarang... anak yang bakalan aku MOS ntar Senin... hehehe...

Dan! Dia tu... menurut aku sih, ya... unik-unik gimanaa gitu. Rambutnya kuning, sama kayak rambutku cuma rambut yang dia itu panjang dan dikucir dua. Lucu, deh! Warna kulitnya, sama kayak kulitku. Putih kecoklatan(?). Aneh, kan? Dan uniknya lagi... dia itu kayaknya polos, deh... dia juga kayaknya gak kenal sama aku! Beeeh~ semua orang se-SMPN 2 Konoha 'kan harusnya kenal sama aku! Secara, aku ini kan orang penting di SMPN 2. Namaku ada di buku-buku MOPD(Masa Orientasi Peserta Didik), yah... biarpun rata-rata adek kelas 7 yang baru ini belom kenal sama aku, kecuali Naruko, loh! Itu karena tugas yang gak memungkinkan buat mantau dari kelas ke kelas atopun jadi pendamping gitu. Gak bisa. Duh... sedihnya... tapi gak masalah. Ntar Senin kan aku bakalan menampakkan diri sebagai orang penting. Muhauhahahahaa!

Taukah kau? Sekarang ini sebenernya bukan waktunya buat ngelamunin Naruko karena sekarang ini kami sedang rapat. Mau merencanakan segalanya.

"Baiklah... begini. Besok, kalian harus melakukannya sesuai aturan. Seperti Tenten, Lee dan Sasuke! Nanti, hari Senin dan Selasa, kalian harus bersikap sejutek mungkin. Begitu pula OSIS yang ngurus adek-adeknya di kelas harus ngikut gitu. Bersikaplah sejutek, sejudes, sedingin dan seketus mungkin. Buat yang bagian keliling dari kelas ke kelas... bersikaplah galak! Bersikaplah seolah kalian ini boss di sekolah ini. Untuk yang lainnya sudah saya tuliskan di kertas yang sekarang kalian pegang. Silakan bubar!" aku berkata sambil menjelaskan semuanya. Ya... inilah rencana kami untuk MOS nanti! Adek kelas 7, bersiaplaah! Nyehehee~

_**End Naruto POV**_

**.  
>.<strong>

_**Naruko POV**_

Okay! Aku udah sms-in Hinata soal menunya... katanya sih... makanan-makanan yang harus dibawa itu; satu pisang dan satu sisir, telor rebus, cendol, teh manis pake tulisan _less sugar,_ kripik kentang kitela(?), wafer tengok sama yang terakhir... pudding buah? Oh... pinter juga Hinata ini... yosh! Saatnya nyari makanan!

Pisang... pisang... pisang... nyari dimana, yah? Hmmm... hmmmm... hmm... ah! Di belakang rumah Nenek kan ada pohon pisang? Katanya lagi banyak buahnya, kan? Nah itu dia! Kita ambil pisangnya!

Aku pun keluar rumah menuju rumah Nenek Mito. Ibunya ibuku, Kushina!

Sesampainya di rumah Nenek...

"_Obaa-samaaa!_ Ini aku, Naruko! Buka pintunya, dong!" teriakku dari depan gerbang rumah Nek Mito. Kenapa aku teriak? Padahal kan di depanku ini ada bel rumah? Itu karena bel di rumahnya Nek Mito itu sering dimainin anak-anak tetangga yang jailnya minta baik itu. Jadilah Nek Mito gak pernah buka gerbang rumahnya kalo misalkan ada orang yang mencet bel rumahnya. Gara-gara bocah tetangga itu.

"Ah iya... Naruko-_chan_? Masuk aja, sini..." kata Nek Mito sambil membukakan gerbang geser yang besar itu. Kayaknya kalo aku yang ngegeserin gerbang, sih... kayaknya itu gerbang gak bakalan ngegeser! Berat banget, sih! Aku aja pernah nyoba ngebukain gerbang waktu ada tamu ke rumah nenek. Aku kan ditinggal di rumah nenek sendirian, ada tamu! Berarti kan aku harus bukain gerbang, nah gerbangnya tuh... beraaaat banget! Ah sudahlah, itu kejadian sekitar empat taunan yang lalu. Udah ah! Aib, tau nggak? Aku heran... kenapa, ya? Nek Mito bisa bukain gerbang ini sendirian? Padahal kan Nek Mito itu udah lumayan berumur, kuat banget nenekku ini...

Nah! Berhubung gerbangnya udah dibuka, akupun masuk ke rumah nenek. Sekalian mau nyampein tujuanku kesini.

"_Baa-sama!_ Katanya pohon pisang di belakang rumah lagi berbuah, ya?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi lagi. "Ah... iya... pohonnya emang lagi banyak buahnya. Emangnya ada apa, Naruko-_chan_?" Nek Mito balik nanya. "Itu... Naruko kan lagi MOS di sekolah, nih... disuruh bawa pisang. Di rumah Naruko kan nggak ada pisang jadinya... Naruko kesini aja... siapa tau bisa dapet pisang dari rumah _Baa-sama_..." jelasku sambil tersenyum. Nggak tau kenapa, kalo ngomong sama Nek Mito, gak pernah deh aku bisa ngomong pake aku-kamu. Bilang pasti jadi Naruko-_Obaa-sama_. Haha! Jadi berkesan manja, deh...

"Oh iya... boleh-boleh... tapi pisangnya masih di pohon... Naruko ambil sendiri aja, yah..." Nek Mito berkata sambil melihat ke halaman belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya, sih... ke buah dari pohon pisang yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya dan... _WHAT?_ Apa tadi? Aku disuruh ngambil sendiri pisangnya dari pohon? _Oh... my... god..._ Nek, aku tuh cewek, nek! CEWEK! Emang, sih... aku rada tomboy, suka mainnya sama cowok terus... tapi... ahh! Nenek kejam, ah! "Iya, _Baa-sama!_ Nanti Naruko ambil sendiri buah pisangnya!" _well_... lain dikata, lain dihati. Pengennya sih bilang '_ah Baa-chan kejam, ah! Aku kan cewek! Masa disuruh manjat pohon pisang?'_ gitu... tapi yang keluar malah _iya_. Duh...

"Ah... yaudah... sekalian yang banyak ambilnya, yah... buat ngisi kulkas!" kata Nek Mito santai sambil berlalu. Meninggalkanku sendirian ditengah kegalauan.

Duh... si nenek ada-ada aja! Nyuruh cucu satu-satunya buat ngambil pisang dari pohonnya... kurang kejam, apa? Ah sudahlah... kalo ngeluh terus, kapan jadinya? Iya, nggak?

Mau nggak mau ya harus mau, aku pun manjat pohon pisang Nek Mito. Manjat, manjat, manjat. Gak peduli bajuku bakalan licin gatel-gatel kena getah, _whatever_! Dan... dapet! Eh... tapi... kok ngambilnya susah, ya? "Eh?" refleks, aku bilang _eh_... ternyata emang susah! Aku tarik-tarik terus itu pisang... kok susah banget sih copotnya? Dengan usaha keras, akhirnya pisang itu kudapatkan. Tapi–

"HUWAAAAA!"

GEDUBRAK!

–tapi aku malah jatoh gara-gara tadi konsennya ke pisang. Bukan ke pegangan. Duh... begoo! Begooo!

Tapi lagi... pisangnya dapet! Aku dapet satu! Yeaaah! Duh... senengnya... akhirnya aku dapet ini pisang! Sisirnya ada dirumah, sih... biarin, dah! Ntar aku ambil ajah!

Akupun pulang kerumah membawa pisang! Hahahahaaa~

**.  
>.<strong>

Pisang, udah dapet... sekarang kita cari... es cendol! Tapi... cari dimana, yah? Hmm... duh dimana, yah... bingung... ah udadah! Telepon Ino ajah!

"Halo, Ino?" tanyaku setelah teleponnya diangkat.

"_Halo? Naruko, ya? Ada apa, Naru?"_

"Umm... Ino tau dimana tempat beli es cendol?"

"_Es cendol? Oh... yang cacing hijau dalam air itu? Kalo nggak salah ada yang jualan di deket SD Konoha 3... aku juga beli disana. Buruan, yah! Banyak yang beli, tuh!"_

"Oke! _Thank you_!"

"_Thank you!"_

Dan Ino pun menutup teleponnya. Ada yang tau kenapa disini Naruko bilang _thank you_ dibales lagi _thank you_? Ya... simpelnya sih... coba aja kalian ke Australia. Disana gitu, bilang _thank you_, ya dibales _thank you_ lagi. Ah udahlah! Gak penting(?).

Setelah dapat informasi dari Ino, Naruko pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan Ino, SD Konoha 3. Yang sebenarnya itu SDnya Naruko dulu... setelah sampai di SD Konoha 3, Naruko melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari penjual es cendol yang dikatakan Ino. Tapi...

—gedubrak!—

Apa yang terjadi? Tunggu chapter depan!

**.  
><strong>**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

Yap! Inilah fic baru saya... semoga pada suka, ya! Oiya. Tentang fic ini... sebenarnya fic ini bisa dibilang curhatan saya waktu MOS bulan Juli kemaren. Ada yang mau tau chapter 2-nya? Kalo ada review, ya! Berikan pendapatmu tentang fic ini...

**Review, please?**


End file.
